The invention relates to a window wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windshield of a motor vehicle. Here, the wiper blade is moved between a first reversal point and a second reversal point. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected by way of the drive shaft to a wiper motor. In particular on windshields with intense changes in curvature and in the event of large temperature fluctuations, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windshield. This can give rise, in particular in the case of intensely curved windshields, to non-wiped wiping areas, and/or to smearing.
Since a wiping process must be optimized with regard to a multiplicity of parameters, such as for example an amount of rain falling on the windshield, a possible snow load on the windshield, the speed of the vehicle and associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, smearing cannot be reliably prevented simply by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the windshield. It is therefore a requirement to further improve windshield wiper devices.
For the improvement, there is a multiplicity of boundary conditions that must additionally be taken into consideration. Here, it is also a requirement to ensure or improve the handling or user-friendliness.